A number of fence posts have been introduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,900, issued 1975 Feb. 4, to Richard T. Dagiel, discloses a guard rail assembly including a stanchion bracket which is designed for removable attachment to the outer edge of a concrete floor slab and, in combination with similar stanchion brackets, serves to support a series of upright stanchions which, in turn, are designed to support a wooden safety guard rail;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,947, issued 1984 Sep. 18, to Charles W. Osborne, discloses a modular fence construction, which includes a plurality of panels which extend between adjacent fence posts and are releasably connected to the posts;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,890, issued 1994 Mar. 29, to Alfred D. Commins, discloses a wood-to-pipe connection, in which a single sheet metal connector and a single threaded straight bolt are used to connect a wood frame member to an elongated pipe member;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,508, issued 1999 Jun. 22, to Richard Eades, discloses a group of posts, rails, right and left side L shaped post to rail connectors, base plates, and toeboard-holding plates to allow temporary or permanent installation of a safety guard rail system with two or more guard rails that may be used as a guard rail on stairways or on flat surfaces;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,887, issued 2003 Oct. 14, to Roger Walmsley, discloses a rail, which comprises an elongated channel with a top wall and two side walls, each of the side walls being of substantial U-section with an outer part connected to the top wall and an inner in-turned part, the top wall having a series of apertures through which respective tubular fence members are fitted;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,152, issued 2008 Aug. 5, to Robert E. Platt, discloses a fencing system, which includes a post mount mountable on a foundation and having a vertically extending outer surface. A post insert sits atop the post mount and has an outer surface disposed outwardly of the post mount outer surface. The post insert has an upper sidewall which extends upwardly of the post mount and defines an upwardly opening cavity;
U.S. Pat. No. 8,931,761, issued 2015 Jan. 13, to Duane E. Langenwalter, discloses a customizable decorative fencing system. A plurality of stakes, configured to be driven into the ground at selected positions, have projecting portions projecting above the ground. Posts have cavities in lower distal ends thereof. Any stake projecting portion is configured to slide into any post cavity, and be frictionally, removably, interchangeably retained therein;
U.S. Pat. No. 9,212,504, issued 2015 Dec. 15, to Raymond A. Mobile, Sr., discloses a fence post construction, which is constructed from a load-bearing material and has a post axis, an upper post end, and a lower post end. The material construction is formed to include laterally opposed wing portions extending outwardly relative to the post axis, each of which preferably include a series of laterally paired notch arrangements;
The prior art has failed to solve many problems associated with such fence-posts. Specifically the prior art does not mention or disclose any fence-posts, each having upper flange body 121 and upper flange body 123. Therefore, the prior art of fence-posts do not allow all the upper struts of the fence to sit and run continuously on the novel fence posts described herein (instead, having to be cut at the work sites to fit between every two fence posts like the prior-art fence posts require) in order to eliminate all the countless, tedious, hazardous cuttings of the struts to fit between every two fence posts. The invention herein allows fences to be installed a lot faster and safer, to therefore save material, production costs, labor, time, and money, and to therefore eliminate countless finger-cutting injuries and personal injuries (FIG. 1 (Prior Art).
The prior art does not allow all the upper struts to sit and run continuously on the top ends of the fence posts which eliminates the need for an extra person to hold a far end of a strut up for another worker to screw the other end to the fence post. The prior art does not allow the fence to be built by one person (Prior-art fences can't be built by one person. They require multiple persons to work together at the same time to build them) (FIG. 1 (Prior Art).
The prior art does not allow for the upper struts to sit and run continuously on the strongest portions of the fence post, which are the top ends (central section 102, left-flank section 103, and right-flank section 104). Instead the prior art posts are screwed to the weakest portion of the fence post, which is bracket body 116 or 118) to allow the strongest portions of the fence post to carry the weight of the fence. This prevents its weakest portion (bracket body 116 or 118) from bending and warping under the weight of the fence panels and the fence, and to prevent the fence panels and the fence from sagging under its own weight (FIG. 1 (Prior Art).
The prior art further does not allow for all the upper struts to cover all empty channels 105 inside the fence post to prevent hazardous beehives and hazardous nests from being built by bees and wasps (FIGS. 2 (Prior Art) and 3 (Prior Art).
Nothing in the prior art mentions or discloses any fence-posts, each having a lower flange body 126 and 128. Therefore, the prior art cannot function to additionally secure the fence post in the cement foundation or in the ground. Such additional stability helps to resist hurricane and storm wind pulling the fence post out of the foundation or the ground, and to therefore prevent property damages and personal injuries (FIG. 4C).
The prior art does not disclose an upper flange body 121 and upper flange body 123, which allows the current invention to be used in either direction, right side up or upside down. (FIGS. 4C and 5).
No prior art mention or disclose any fence-posts, each having L-shaped bracket system 130 and L-shaped bracket system 134. Therefore, the prior art cannot function as double jaws to lock the fence struts in between providing greater stability (FIGS. 11A, 11B, 11C, and 11D).
The prior art does not disclose fence posts such as the invention herein, which utilizes double clamps to lock the fence struts securing the left-flank section 103, right-flank section 104, vertical-bracket body 116, and vertical-bracket body 118. This arrangement allows the invention herein to resist hurricane and storm wind, to therefore prevent hurricane and storm wind from pulling the fence post out of cement foundation or the ground, and to therefore prevent property damages and personal injuries (FIGS. 11A, 11B, 11C, and 11D).
Thus, there remains a considerable need for fence posts that provide the aforementioned functions.